harrypottercanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Newt Scamander
Newt Scamander is a famous Magizoologist and the author of Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them. Biography Early life Newt grew up alongside his older brother, Theseus. His interest in magical creatures was encouraged from a young age by his mother, a breeder of fancy Hippogriffs. As a seven-year-old wizard, he spent 'hours in his bedroom dismembering Horklumps'.Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them When he was eleven, he started attending Hogwarts, where he was sorted into Hufflepuff. He didn't fit in at school, and became close friends with Leta Lestrange, a fellow outcast, though they later drifted apart. However, he was expelled for accidentally 'endangering human life with a beast', a move that was protested strongly by his teacher, Albus Dumbledore.Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (film) For reasons currently unknown, he was allowed to keep his wand and join the Ministry. Ministry career Upon leaving Hogwarts, he joined the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, where he spent two years at the Office for House-Elf Relocation, which he found extremely tedious. He was then transferred to the Beast Division, where he was rapidly promoted, due to his extensive knowledge of strange magical creatures. His salary during his early Ministry days was only two Sickles a week. During the First World War, he worked with Ukrainian Ironbellies on the Eastern Front. He was almost solely responsible for the creation of the Werewolf Register in 1947, though he considers the Ban on Experimental Breeding, passed in 1965, his proudest achievement. ''Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them'' In 1918, he was commissioned by Augustus Worme to write Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, which enabled him to travel the globe in pursuit of new magical species. His intention was to write a guide which would enable wizards to better understand and protect magical creatures. He travelled across five continents, occasionally having to beat beasts off with his travelling kettle. Many of the creatures he found he moved into his magical case, which provided an expansive habitat in which they could live safely. Some of them, like the Graphorn, were on the verge of extinction, and so Newt was able to save the entire species. During his travels, he also came across an Obscurial in Sudan. Though he managed to separate the Obscurus from the girl, he was not able to save her, and she died at the age of eight. He also rescued a Thunderbird named Frank who had been trafficked in Egypt, intending to return him to his native habitat of Arizona. With this in mind, he travelled to New York in 1926, but was detained by future wife and MACUSA employee Tina Goldstein when some of his creatures escaped from his case. This caused a great deal of upheaval, and was considered a serious breach of the International Statute of Secrecy by MACUSA, who had stringent laws regarding Muggle exposure to magic. To make matters worse, Newt had directly involved a No-Maj by the name of Jacob Kowalski, who came into contact with Newt's creatures after a disastrous incident at the bank. Newt and Jacob attempted to return the creatures to the case, along with the help of Tina and her sister Queenie, but MACUSA believed they were responsible for the death of a No-Maj and imprisoned them. Newt, however, immediately recognised the No-Maj as the victim of an Obscurus attack, but was unable to persuade them of his innocence. Newt and Tina were sentenced to death by Head Auror Percival Graves, but they escaped with the help of Pickett the Bowtruckle and a Swooping Evil. They then set off in pursuit of the remaining creatures, rounding up the missing Demiguise and Occamy. They became embroiled in the fight against the Obscurial, Credence Barebone, and despite Newt's best efforts to save him, he appeared to be killed by the MACUSA Aurors. Graves was revealed to be the Dark wizard Gellert Grindelwald in disguise and was captured with Newt's help. Once the chaos was resolved, Jacob was Obliviated and Newt returned to England, promising Tina that he would return to visit once his book was published. The book was eventually published in 1927. His work with the Dragon Research and Restraint Bureau also led to research trips abroad, allowing him to collect information for further editions. By 2001, Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them was in its fifty-second edition. Later life Newt was awarded the Order of Merlin, Second Class, in 1979 in recognition of his services to Magizoology. He is now retired and lives in Dorset with his wife Porpentina and their pet Kneazles: Hoppy, Milly and Mauler. His grandson, Rolf, is also a Magizoologist.Pottermore - Daily Prophet - Opening Ceremony (2014 Quidditch World Cup) Possessions *'Magical case' - Newt's case is enchanted to be bigger on the inside, probably using an Extension Charm. It contains large habitats for the rare and endangered creatures Newt has collected on his travels around the world. However, some of these creatures escaped from the case while he was in New York in 1926. It has a 'Muggle Worthy' setting, which makes its contents appear entirely ordinary and non-magical. Appearances * (mentioned) * * References External links * Category:1890s births Category:20th century wizards Category:Authors Category:British people Category:Famous Wizards Category:Magizoologists Category:Hufflepuff students Category:Order of Merlin Category:Scamander family Category:Wizards of unknown blood status